RHMG Rilaya Strip Blackjack
by nsew5000
Summary: Maya, Riley, And Smackle Remember A New Years Eve Game


Farkle Minkus has been Maya and Riley's lifelong friend since first grade, and when Isadora Smackle came into Farkle's life in their middle school time, and in her freshman year of high school she became Maya and Riley's good friend too, calling her by her last name, Smackle. Both Farkle and Isadora are very highly intelligent people and they have been a couple since they started high school.

Farkle and Smackle had been taking college-level classes while they attended high school, and when they graduated from high school in 2018 with Maya and Riley, they both also received Associate of Arts degrees from the local community college. Farkle's AA was in Business Administration and Smackle's AA was in Psychology.

Two weeks after they graduated Farkle and Smackle moved to Cambridge, Massachusetts and started classes at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) as third-year students, even though they were only 19 years old. In 2020, Farkle and Smackle graduated from MIT. Farkle received a Masters of Business Administration from the MIT Sloan School of Management. Smackle received a Masters of Science degree in four areas of study: Computer Science, Engineering, Psychology, and Robotics.

And, upon their graduation from MIT, Farkle and Smackle became engaged to each other. While they were deeply in love with each other, they still remained independent people and supported each other's interests and life passions. The subject of Romance was on their priority list, but it was not number one on their list. For them, the advancement of science to improve the world was number one on their list. So Smackle chose to remain at MIT as an Associate Professor of Computer Science, while she continued to work toward her Ph.D. degrees in all four of her areas of study.

Farkle moved back to New York City to become the Chief Executive Officer of Minkus International, his family business. His father, Stuart, stayed at Minkus International as the Chairman of the Board of Directors. His father had grown Minkus International into a respected technology company with several world-changing inventions and now employed 17,000 people in 86 countries.

And they appointed Smackle as the company's Chief Science Officer.

Farkle and Smackle attended Maya and Riley's Wedding, and as a Wedding gift, they gave the girl's the Deed to a Condominium in the Greenwich Village area.

The Condo was on the second floor in an eight-story building owned by Minkus International. And their new Condo was across the hall from the Condo that Smackle used when she was in New York City when Farkle was out of town on business. Smackle felt safer and more at ease in that Condo when she was alone in the City. When Farkle was in town, she stayed with him in the Penthouse Suite on top of the Minkus International building. Now, her good friends would be right across the hall when she was in town without Farkle. Maya and Riley were so shocked when Farkle and Smackle gave them the gift of the Condo. But they were so happy to know that Smackle would be visiting them when she was in town alone.

Smackle came into New York City for the weekend to just relax and spend time with her girls, Maya and Riley. Farkle was on a business trip to Japan, so Smackle stayed at her Condo across the hall from Maya and Riley's Condo.

Smackle arrived on Friday around 9:00 pm and, after putting her bags in your her Condo and freshening up, she went to see her girlfriends with a gift for them. Maya answered the door as Riley came over and everyone hugged and kissed. And then the girls saw what gift Smackle brought to them. It was a box with three bottles of champagne! "Oh no!" they both said at the same time, "You know what happens when we drink champagne, one or both of us ends up naked!"

Smackle suddenly had a flashback remembering their New Year's Eve party together some years back when it was storming so badly that only Maya, Riley, and Smackle could attend the party. Even the Matthews family had to stay at Topanga's when they went to get the food for the party. The girls were left alone for six hours. And they played a game of Strip Poker.

Smackle said it was late and they should get a good night's sleep tonight, then go together to Brunch at Topanga's in the morning, maybe go shopping, and come home to have a light dinner. And, then, as Smackle started to blush: "Perhaps, we can have a replay of our game from that New Years Eve?" They all blushed and their eyes got big, but they each had a Twinkle in their eyes too, remembering that wild, first-time naked together event!

The next morning Smackle came over and the three of them left to go to brunch at Topanga's. They then went shopping, and when they went to the food court for smoothies, Riley shyly asked: "Do you really think we could repeat our New Year's Eve party?" Maya looked over to Smackle, who had a cute smile on her face and just nodded yes to Maya. Maya turned back to Riley who had a look of anticipation on her face, and Maya answered: "I can't wait to get you two naked again!"

The girls went home, ordered pizza for dinner, and sat down at the kitchen table as they opened one of the bottles of champagne to start their evening. They each were starting to get excited thinking about their evening to come, while they started to feel relaxed by the champagne. When the pizza arrived, they tossed a salad and had a comfortable meal together. During the meal, they opened the second bottle of champagne and they started to talk about their game night.

Surprisingly, Riley started the conversation with an interesting suggestion: "Strip poker takes too long, and we are starting to be too buzzed to calculate poker hands, why don't we play strip blackjack!" Smackle looked over to Maya, who looked back at Riley and they both agreed with Riley that would be more fun. So Maya went to get a deck of cards as Riley and Smackle took their glasses and the bottle of champagne over to the coffee table in front of the sofa. All three of them sat on the floor around the table, each took another sip, and then all of them snickered out loud and rolled their eyes.

As Maya shuffled the deck: "Ok, ladies, so the person with the hand closest to 21 is the winner of that hand, and the other two forfeit an article of clothing. To make it easier on our minds, Aces count as one in this game. Are you ready to get naked?" Everyone chuckled as Maya dealt out two cards to each girl.

Riley, who was wearing slacks, a loose blouse, bra, panties, and a pair of sandals, received 7+4; Smackle was wearing a skirt, a blouse, bra, panties, and a pair of flats, received 5+3; Maya was wearing slacks, a sweater, bra, panties and a pair of 3-inch high heels, received J+A.

Maya asked Riley: "Do you want another card?" Riley nodded and Maya gave her an 8=19. Maya asked Smackle: "Do you want another card?" Smackle nodded and received a 6=14 and she asked for another card and received a 5=19. Maya turned over a card for herself and received an 8=19. "Oh wow, we each have 19! Ok, so I guess we all lose, take off something ladies, footwear is a pair and is the last to go." They all three had a Shoe-Foot Fetish so they understood and agreed. Each took off their tops. And they all took a drink of champagne.

Maya shuffled and dealt again. Riley A+2. Smackle 10+5. Maya J+6.

"Riley want a card?" Riley nodded and received a 10+5=18. Smackle had to take a card and received a J=Busted. Maya had to take a card too and received a 6=Busted." Smackle took off her skirt and Maya took off their slacks. And they all took a large sip of champagne.

Maya shuffled and dealt again. Riley 6+3. Smackle A+5. Maya 5+A.

"Riley want a card?" Riley nodded and received a 2+7=18. Smackle had to take a card and received a 7+Q=Busted. Maya had to take a card and received a 6+10=Busted. Smackle and Maya took off their bras and started to turn red in their cheeks. Riley just smiled, enjoying the view of her girlfriends topless and getting hardening nipples, with just their panties and shoes on. And they all took another large sip of champagne.

Maya shuffled and dealt again. Riley J+6. Smackle 4+7. Maya K+7.

Riley had to take a card and received an 8=Busted. Smackle had to take a card and received a Q=21. Maya had to take a card and received a J=Busted. Riley took off her slacks and Maya stood up and slipped her panties off. Both girls admired Maya's beautiful shaved pussy and wearing just her heels. Maya's blush extended to her whole body, even though she loved being naked in front of them.

And they all took a sip of champagne.

Maya shuffled and dealt again. Riley 4+9. Smackle 5+8. Maya 10+4.

Riley had to take a card and received a 10=Busted. Smackle had to take a card and received a 10=Busted. Riley took off her bra and her nipples started to harden immediately. Smackle stood up and slipped her panties off showing her shaved pussy. She too enjoyed being naked in front of her girlfriends.

This was going to be the last hand. Riley was wearing her panties and sandals. Maya and Smackle were wearing only their heels, a fact that excited all of them because of their shared fetish for shoes. Maya shuffled one last time and dealt the last hand. Riley 10+8. Smackle 6+Q. Maya 3+9. Smackle had to take a card and received a 2=18. Maya had to take a card and received a 6=18. "This is amazing, we all lost this last hand too" Maya chuckled. Riley stood up and slipped her panties off. Smackle and Maya took off their heels. Riley now was wearing only her sandals, while Smackle and Maya were completely naked. Maya and Smackle were starting to get turned-on more seeing Riley's shaved pussy, in just her cute sandals. They all moved to sit on the sofa and finished the bottle of champagne.


End file.
